


Biscuits

by Littlelady1971



Category: Alexander Armstrong - Fandom, Pointless (UK TV), Richard Osman - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelady1971/pseuds/Littlelady1971
Summary: Story inspired by an episode of “Pointless” were Richard explains the difference between a Psychopath and a Sociopath.  Xander said he would prefer a Sociopath until Richard explained that a Sociopath  wouldn't share his biscuits …...Xander starts to pout and frown and the thought of someone pinching his biscuits and Richard says “I know how much you love you biscuits “ and Xander replies “Yes you do”
Relationships: Alexander Armstrong/Richard Osman
Kudos: 5





	Biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by an episode of “Pointless” were Richard explains the difference between a Psychopath and a Sociopath. Xander said he would prefer a Sociopath until Richard explained that a Sociopath wouldn't share his biscuits …...Xander starts to pout and frown and the thought of someone pinching his biscuits and Richard says “I know how much you love you biscuits “ and Xander replies “Yes you do”

“Biscuits” 

The show had finished being filmed for the day and the hosts were grabbing some well deserved refreshment from the canteen, herbal mint tea (Not in tommy-tippee cups, they were allowed big boy cups when not on set) and of-course Xander had found the biscuits, he was heartedly tucking into his third one, when Richard reached for the packet. 

“Slow down, there's no sociopath lurking in the corner ready to pounce and pinch all your biscuits laughed Richard 

Xander made the adorable sad pout he had made earlier in the show when Richard had explained the difference between a Psychopath and a Sociopath and the latter would certainly not share his biscuits !

“I think that;s enough now “ he chuckled at his friend, watching him stuff another biscuit into his mouth and wipe crumbs from the front of his suit.

“Just one more Richard, pass me one over and you can then put them away” he reached across expecting to be handed one of the chocolate digestives. 

“No.....” said Richard and he lifted his arm right up so Xander couldn't try and grab them . Xander got up and walked up to Richard and tried his best to grab the packet whilst on his tip-toes Richard was still laughing at his friend who was bouncing up and down like a puppy trying to grab a toy.

There was little chance Xander could reach them and Richard casually held them at arms length just to tease him that little big longer.

Xander tried a different tactic and gave one of his “butter-wouldn't melt” smiles to his best friend and in a childish voice started to beg “Pease Richard,, just one.....pretty pease “ but he couldn't keep it up and started laughing. He was still no nearer to getting what he wanted then an idea struck him, before he had time to talk himself out of it he acted on impulse....

Richard was watching Xander trying to predict what he would do next? He was preparing himself to be tickled by the smaller man, he knew how ticklish he was and he knew exactly were to tickle him ! But what he didn't expect was......

Stepping up close to Richard , Xander made another attempt to stretch up and reach the biscuits but this time whilst Richard's attention was focused on keeping his arm as high up as he could. Xander leant forward and placed a kiss slap back on to Richard's lips ! For a second he froze , as soon as he registered what was happening it was over. He stood there is a daze touching his plump lips with his finger were seconds earlier his friends lips had been.

Xander took full advantage of Richard's confused state and grabbed his arm and prized his fingers from the coveted chocolate digestives . With a smug expression he popped another biscuit in his mouth and stood with his arms folded …..

Richard's face was the reddest he had ever seen it 

“Did you just kiss me ? “ he stuttered still quite shocked.

Xander shrugged his shoulders “You left me no choice.....you wouldn't let me have the biscuits “ he said in a deadpan voice but he didn't look Richard in his eyes. 

“I was only teasing you, I was about to let you have them “ he replied then added “ although it was quite pleasant I may have to tease you again if that's what's going to happen” he winked cheekily at his friend.

Xander looked up and met his gaze, a little colour now evident in his cheeks as-well. “Which of us is the psychopath now ? “ he laughed …..

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Any similarity between the fictional versions of the people portrayed here and the actual people is purely coincidental. This is a work of fiction. This is not an attempt to defame the character of said person on the basis of libel, as the work is FICTIONAL (and NOT an intently false statement created with the express purpose of misleading others about the actual character of said person).


End file.
